


Why Are Your Boobs So Big?

by forbala



Series: BokuAka dads [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Titty Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Akaashi shows his appreciation for Bokuto's physique.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: BokuAka dads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610968
Kudos: 115





	Why Are Your Boobs So Big?

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you read the previous work in this series but you don't really need to. All you need to know is that Bokuto's daughter asked him "Why are your boobs so big?" a la that scene in The Pacifier with Vin Diesel and Bokuto didn't like it and Akaashi teased him.

“Keiko finally went to sleep,” Keiji said, coming into their bedroom.

“Oh good. I only got out of Kouji’s room half an hour ago. Every time I tried to get up, he started waking up.”

“Well, they’re both asleep now,” Keiji sighed. He sat down on the bed beside Koutarou and kissed his husband’s cheek. “I missed you.”

“Aww, Keiji! You’re so romantic! I missed you too!” Koutarou cooed, hugging him tight. Keiji chuckled— as much as possible while Koutarou was restricting his airflow.

When Koutarou pulled back, though, he was frowning. “What’s wrong?” Keiji asked.

“They’re not boobs,” he said, petulant and pouting.

Keiji laughed softly. “They kind of are.”

“Keiji!”

“I like them, though, your big boobs.”

Koutarou’s eyebrows shot up. “Do you wish I was a girl?”

“Not at all. But your pecs are enormous and amazing. I mean, you retired and you’re still really muscular. It’s quite impressive.”

Koutarou sat up straighter, grinning with pride. “Damn right! I gotta stay fit to keep you interested. You’re too pretty and you’ll leave me when I get old.”

Keiji scoffed. “I would never.” He leaned in and kissed Koutarou. It was soft and slow until it wasn’t, until Keiji ran his tongue over Koutarou’s lips and Koutarou opened up for him. 

He loved kissing Koutarou. Koutarou kissed with as much enthusiasm as he had for volleyball, and as much skill too. He was an incredible kisser and it always make Keiji feel weak.

Keiji moved his hands to Koutarou’s hips and squeezed once before venturing upwards, under his shirt. Koutarou moaned quietly as Keiji ran his hands over his sides and plunged his tongue into his mouth. Keiji pushed his shirt up higher and higher, then they parted so Keiji could take it off and toss it to the floor. He leaned back in to keep kissing Koutarou, but he stopped them and pulled Keiji’s shirt off too. When they came together again, it was even hotter than before.

Koutarou pulled away and moved down Keiji’s neck, biting lightly— not hard enough to leave a mark, he couldn’t have hickeys showing at the hospital— but enough to tease, licking and kissing all over. Below the collarbone is where it got more fun; Koutarou bit down harder and sucked, leaving hickeys over Keiji’s upper chest where his shirt would hide it from his patients.

“Ahh, Koutarou,” Keiji gasped out. Koutarou pushed him back to lay down on the bed and straddled him.

“You’re so hot, Keiji. Wanna fuck you.” He spoke directly into Keiji’s chest, his voice deep and gravelly, already so affected by his arousal. It was hot as hell.

But Keiji shook his head. “No, I wanna treat you tonight.”

Koutarou looked up and cocked his head to the side. “How so?”

Keiji pushed Koutarou away, slipped out of his pants and underwear, and switched their positions so he was on top. “I’m going to show you how much I love your boobs.”

“Keiji!”

“You won’t be upset by that by the time I’m done with you,” Keiji promised. Then, more seriously, “Is that okay?”

Koutarou took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah. Anything you want.”

Keiji smiled down at him. Koutarou gave him entirely too much power in their relationship.

He leaned down and kissed Koutarou’s neck, then down over his collarbones, and further down. He bit into Koutarou’s pec, big and muscular from all the exercise, and Koutarou moaned above him. Keiji licked his nipple until it was peaked, then sucked it into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

When he pulled away, he said, “Look at your chest, Kou. They’re not boobs, they’re _tits_. They’re huge and gorgeous. I could suffocate in your chest and die happy.”

Koutarou blushed under him. “Keiji…”

Keiji leaned down again and licked his other nipple, sucked it too, playing with the first one with his fingers, pulling too hard so that Koutarou gasped and shivered. Keiji pulled away again and moved aside, reaching under their bed and grabbing their toy box. He pulled out a pair of nipple clamps with little blue beads hanging off. He returned to Koutarou and put them on him, tightening them until Koutarou hissed.

“Look how pretty your tits are with clamps on. I love your tits so much,” he praised and Koutarou groaned, shifting his hips impatiently. Keiji flicked one clamp and watched Koutarou bite his lip and whimper at the sensation. “You’re so sensitive, Kou. I could play with your tits all night. Will you let me?”

Koutarou nodded frantically. “Please, Keiji. You can do whatever you want, but please touch me.”

Keiji smirked. “I will. Soon. Just not yet.” Koutarou whined. “I’m going to fuck your tits, Koutarou.” Keiji rubbed his hands up and down his husband’s cut abs, feeling the dips and salivating. He leaned down and licked them, from Koutarou’s navel up to his chest. He bit down into his tit again and listened to Koutarou moan, felt him shift underneath him, trying desperately to get some relief.

Keiji had mercy on him and reached down, grinding his hand against Koutarou’s cock through his sweatpants. Koutarou groaned so beautifully that Keiji had to just sit in it for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was rough. “Do you want your pants off, Kou?”

“Please, Keiji,” he whined, bucking his hips for emphasis.

Keiji swatted his hip and said, “Be patient.” He moved back and pulled down Koutarou’s sweatpants and underwear together, dropping them on the floor and looking at Koutarou’s huge cock standing at attention. “Look at you, you’re gorgeous.” He took Koutarou’s cock in hand and stroked it a few times. Just as Koutarou was getting into it, Keiji let go and revelled in his bereft whine.

Keiji sat on his hips again and shifted up, sliding over his abs until he reached Koutarou’s big beautiful chest. He settled his cock between Koutarou’s tits, squeezed them together with his hands and took a deep breath to settle himself. The feeling of Koutarou’s tits around his cock was too good. “You feel amazing,” he said. “Hold your tits for me, just like that.”

Koutarou did, pushing them together and creating a perfect, tight valley for Keiji to fuck. He thrust forward, moaning as he fucked Koutarou’s tits, repeating over and over how perfect they were and how hot Koutarou was.

When his hips started to stutter, Keiji kept going, faster, losing his rhythm. “Kou, I’m gonna come. Fuck, can I come on you? Please, Kou, can I—?”

Koutarou nodded and said, “Yeah, Keiji, do it, come on me, please.”

Keiji thrust a few more times and came, spurting over Koutarou’s neck and chin. They both groaned, Keiji falling in love with the sight of his husband all marked up in his come. “You’re so… beautiful,” he panted out. He swiped his fingers through the come and fed it to Koutarou, who eagerly sucked in his fingers and licked them clean.

When all the come was cleaned up, Keiji moved back and knelt down in front of Koutarou’s cock. “Are you ready now? It’s your turn.”

“Fuck, _please_ ,” he begged.

Keiji took hold of Koutarou’s cock, stroking it a few times, then licking from root to tip. He took the head in his mouth and suckled it, tasting the precum hot on his tongue. Above him, Koutarou moaned and put a hand on his head, threading his fingers through Keiji’s hair and holding on but no pushing down— at least, not yet. Koutarou did love to hold Keiji down, and Keiji probably loved it even more.

But for now, Keiji wanted to control the pace. He moved down, taking Koutarou deeper into his mouth, and further still until his cock slipped into Keiji’s throat. Koutarou must have put his hand over his mouth, because his moan was muffled, no doubt to avoid waking the kids. Unfortunately, Koutarou could be quite loud, and it had been a struggle ever since they had Keiko eight years ago.

Keiji pulled back, sucking as he went. He tongued at the head, licking into the slit and getting more precum. He loved how wet Koutarou would get, pumping a steady stream of precum even during foreplay. Keiji swirled his tongue around the head before sliding down again.

He could tell Koutarou was getting close when he started whimpering softly, so Keiji pulled off, slowly, sucking as went. When he spoke, his voice was raspy from abuse. “Do you want to fuck me, Koutarou?”

Koutarou nodded vigorously and they both sat up, moving so that Keiji was sitting back against the headboard and Koutarou was kneeling in front of him. Koutarou fed his cock into Keiji’s mouth, gripped his head on both sides, and fucked into him. It was brutal and fast, Koutarou too close to the edge to bother with any kind of finesse at this point. Keiji held onto his thighs and looked up at him adoringly, feeling his cock go into his throat and choke him on every thrust. He felt tears prick his eyes from the strain.

It didn’t take long. Keiji reached up and removed one of the nipple clamps, which made Koutarou's hips stutter. He removed the other one too and soon, Koutarou was coming, pushing his cock all the way into Keiji’s throat and giving him no choice but to swallow. He didn’t quite swallow fast enough, though, and some come welled up in his mouth, dribbling out the sides around Koutarou’s cock and down onto his chin.

When Koutarou pulled out, breathing heavily, Keiji coughed and gasped in air. He wiped his chin and licked the come off his fingers, looking Koutarou dead in the eye as he did so. Koutarou groaned before he flopped down beside him. He pulled Keiji in for a hug and said, “I love you so much, Keiji,” he whispered.

Keiji kissed his cheek. “I love you too. How do you feel about your boobs now?” Keiji asked him.

Koutarou chuckled. “Yeah, that’s okay. If you like them, I like them.”

Keiji smiled. “Good. Now let’s go get cleaned up and ready for bed.”

Koutarou pouted but followed Keiji to the bathroom, pinching his cute ass as they went.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and kudos!


End file.
